The Right Person
by Shirozu
Summary: When young Youichi accidentally watches an X-Rated movie which was disguised as a horror show, he starts to ask people what the people were doing in the movie. But whenever he asks someone, they make shocked faces and run away-- Pls R&R!


Me: Hi everyone! I just finished chapter 2 of Happy Ending and decided to make my very first one-shot! Hope you enjoy! A _little bit_ of OOC from Natsume, Mikan and Youichi here.

_Summary: When young Youichi accidentally watches an X-Rated movie which was disguised as a horror show, he starts to ask people what the people were doing in the movie. But whenever he asks someone, they make shocked faces and run away, leaving poor Youichi more curious about the movie. Who would be the right person to tell him the answer? Who knows? I know._

**The Right Person**

* * *

'_I'm bored'_, a young elementary school kid, namely Youichi Hijiri, thought as he walked to his 17 year old onii-san's room.

Realizing that his door was locked, he took out a spare key from his pocket and opened the door.

He then searched through the piles of rubbish Natsume had never bothered to clean and saw a square casing with a bloody girl crawling with hair covering her face and black as the background.

Youichi's eyes sparkled with interest as he inserted the DVD in the DVD player.

_"Aah, aah! More, more!" A feminine voice shouted_. _"Don't worry, this won't end soon, babe," A husky voice said seductively. _

**FAST FORWARD! I CAN'T TAKE WRITING THIS STUFF! NATSUME'S A HENTAI!! **_Because this is not an M-Rated show, which I will never write, I will skip the rest.XD_

Youichi stared at the black screen that had ended.

_'What in hell were they doing? How boring,'_ was his thought. _'Maybe I'll ask Mikan-nee, after all, the girl was shouting more than the guy,"_ He thought and walked to the high school division and stopped in front of Mikan's class, since Youichi skipped classes because all of his teachers had meetings. It was free day!

"_RIINNNNGGG! RIINNNNGGG!" _The school bell rang. Youichi stepped away from the door and a second later, the door burst open, students much taller than him rushing out, going in different directions.

Youichi stepped into the room, knowing that Natsume, Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru were always last to go out of the room, excluding their teacher. "Hey, it's Youichi!" Mikan cheered, noticing a silver-haired boy walking in her direction.

"Wait, why are you here? Don't tell me Natsume showed you something..." She scooped Youichi up and glared at her boyfriend, Natsume. "What? No I didn't!" Natsume almost shouted, not wanting his girlfriend to think of him as a bad person.

"Really, Youichi?" Mikan asked, still glaring at her boyfriend. "No, he didn't," Youichi said calmly. "Good, if he _did_, I'll chop him up into minced meat, and I don't even know what minced meat is!" She smiled, patting Youichi's head.

"Mikan-nee, can I ask you something privately?" Youichi looked at her.

"Well, if it was important enough for you to come see me, why not?" She smiled as Natsume arched an eyebrow, thinking what Youichi needed with Mikan. Youichi led her to Natsume's room, knowing that Natsume would be away because of his non-threatening mission he told him about.

"What are we here in Natsume's room, Youichi?" Mikan asked while he opened the door. "Because I want to show you," He said and closed the door, switching the lights on and playing the DVD that was still in the DVD player.

**FAST FORWARD!**

Mikan's jaw dropped. Youichi told her everything and played the DVD. He had promised her that he would throw those away! She was a little happy when Youichi said that the DVD was at the very deep in his rubbish, meaning that he had long stopped watching those. But why did he have to give Youichi a spare key without cleaning?! He was _so_ going to get in trouble.

Mikan kept quiet and walked away silently without her shoes making a sound, leaving Youichi dumbfounded. "Mikan-nee-- BANG!" Youichi stared at the door that was ready to collapse. _'These kind of horror movies are too scary for teenagers," _, he thought.

**After Youichi left the room and Natsume came back**

As Natsume opened the door, he saw his girlfriend tapping her foot on the ground, arms crossed. She had nothing in her eyes except her brown orbs that became a circle full of emptiness.

Uh-Oh, the last time he saw his girlfriend like this was when she beat up Persona, her aniki who didn't want to hurt her, so he took all the blows. I guess you all know why she beat him up. **(A/N: Hint: Natsume was all bloody and beaten up lying down infront of Persona)**

"Natsume, we need to talk." She said emotionlessly. Natsume walked in obediently and sat down on his bed. She closed the door and walked to his front. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE THOSE KIND OF DVDs?! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D THROW THOSE AWAY! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOUICHI ACTUALLY _ACCIDENTALLY WATCHED_ THOSE?! HE EVEN LOOKED INTERESTED IN IT!!" Mikan shouted while swinging her hands up and down, making her look retarded.

As Natsume sweat dropped, he calmed his girlfriend down before realizing that Youichi watched it."WHAT?! HE DID?" He too, shouted. "WHY'RE YOU ASKING ME AND WHY ARE WE STILL SHOUTING?!" Mikan shouted back. After realizing it, they two burst into laughter.

After she stopped laughing, Mikan stopped laughing and said to Natsume, "He even asked me why the two were doing those stuff. Since _you_ created the problem,_ you_ have to solve the problem yourself!" she said while poking him at the '_you's_'. "Fine," Natsume gave up and started looking for Youichi.

**With Anna, Koko, Nonoko and Yuu in Central Town  
**

"Hey, it's You-chan!" Anna squealed while her boyfriend, Koko, sweat dropped at her _girlyness. _"Ne, Anna-chan, can I ask you something? Let's go ever there," Youichi said while pointing to the other bench she was not sitting on. "Well, Okay!" Anna said. With that, Youichi told her everything while trying to imitate what the two people were doing.

**Over with Koko, Nonoko and Yuu**

"Hey, what's Youichi doing? It looks funny yet familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it," , Nonoko thought out loud. "I think I know," , grinned a mind-reader who just so happened to look into Youichi's memories.

After a while of explaining, Anna's jaw dropped like Mikan's did and walked away. '_Is the horror show that scary to them?'_, poor Youichi thought when he still didn't get an answer. As Anna, Nonoko and Yuu walked off, Koko tiptoed to Youichi, hoping that nobody noticed that he was going to tell _everything_ to Youichi.

"_Hey, Youichi! I know the answer to your questio--" _Koko whispered but was interrupted when he felt a deadly aura behind him. As he turned his head, he saw his girlfriend who happened to notice that he was gone, glaring at him. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him away. _'I'm dead.' _He thought.

_'Not again,' _Youichi sighed. Just then, Natsume, who was searching all over the place, found Youichi in Central Town. Yay, his girlfriend won't shout anymore! Well, at least for then. "Youchi, I have an answer," Natsume said, smiling.

**Fast Forward! (Again) With Natsume and Mikan**

The two lovebirds were under the Sakura tree when Mikan asked, "Ne, Natsume, what did you tell You-chan as the answer? You didn't tell him the truth, did you?, Mikan glared at him. "Of course not, I told him that the horror movie was scary only for teenagers and not meant for kids to watch.", said Natsume. Mikan smiled and went back to enjoying the quiet and peaceful time they had.

**Two weeks later**

"Hey Natsume, I finished reading the manga you lent me!" Mikan smiled as she opened the door to Natsume's room. Too bad he wasn't there. In his place was Youichi and a few friends watching... PRN?!

"Mikan-nee, I don't get it, it's not scary at all and you all are so scared of it," Youichi smiled. Mikan's left eyebrow twitched.

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

**"NNAAATTSSUUMMMEEE NOO BAAKKAAA!!"**

* * *

**End of The Right Person**

Me: Well, how'd you like it? Pls Review! XD

_Singing Out,_

_SweetxTemptation 3/Oct/08 4.18pm_


End file.
